Pull
by sinja
Summary: Two short pieces with the boys in Adam's room. Intimate and fluffy.
1. Pull

A/N: Oneshot, to get the images out of my head and to share them with you. I have not written anything in English since I was in school and unfortunately that has been a while. Be gentle to an old lady. ;)

Ronan pulls him close, one hand on his hip, one in his hair. Adam hides his face against his neck. He can feel Ronans heartbeat and warmth through the thin shirt. "Adam" Ronan whispers, his mouth so close to his ear, it gives Adam goosebumps. He pulls away a bit and looks at Ronan. Ronans eyes are dark and fixed on Adam. "May I kiss you?" he asks and Adam can neither say yes nor nod, but he can take Ronans face in his hands and put his lips gently on the the other's.

"Can I stay the night?" Ronan asks. Adam suddenly feels his insides getting cold. _Shit._ He had not even thought so far. Oh damn. Adam feels his palms are getting wet and he begins to stammer.  
>"Maybe that's not such a good idea ..."<br>"Adam" Ronan says softly "I just wanted to be near you. But I can drive home, don't worry. "  
>"No, no," Adam stammers, oh shit, this is embarrassing, he runs his hands through his hair nervously. <em>Be near him. He can hardly bear being near himself.<em>

"Sure, stay. Uh. I ... I need to go to the bathroom." he says quickly, and flees out the door. He sits on the tub edge in the harsh bathroom light and is angry with himself. What the hell is he doing here? He brushes his teeth, he doesn't even know why.  
>When he comes back to his room, Ronan is sitting cross-legged on his bed wearing his boxers and t-shirt. <em>Thank God he's not naked. <em>  
>Adam takes off his jeans and socks and sits down on the other side of the bed. <em>What now?<em>  
>"Um ... should I turn out the light?" he asks nervously. Ronan nods. Adam snaps the bedside lamp and lies down quickly, staring at the ceiling. It rustles next to him when Ronan lifts the blanket.<br>Adam holds his breath, he can feel the mattress moving next to him as Ronan is lying down. They lie in the dark and do not touch. Adam's feels a pull in his stomach as if Ronan were a magnet. Now he's so close, and still not really there.  
>"You can come closer, you know" Adam says after a while, trying to sound very cool, but his voice is thin and he is glad that the light is not on.<br>"You sure?"  
>"Come on."<br>Ronan scoots close to him, nestles against his side like a cat. Adam's heartbeat doubles immediately and how lucky it is that you breathe automatically, otherwise he would not have trusted it to function right now.

Adam runs his hand across Ronan's back. Ronans T-Shirt reveals a strip of warm skin above the shorts that Adam simply has to touch. Ronan murmurs "Mmm" and snuggles closer to him. Adam gets so nervous and antsy that he has to laugh.

"What is it," Ronan asks and raises his head, his voice uncertain. "I wouldn't have thought you were so cuddly" says Adam. _I cannot believe that you actually want me to touch you_, he thinks.

Ronan moves away a bit. "Sorry," he mutters. "No!" Adam says, a little too loud in the darkness "no, please stay." "Okay," Ronan says, but he doesn't come closer again. Adam swallows hard, now he has ruined it, just when it felt so good to have Ronan so close. "Come back here ... please." he says softly, and stretches out a hand to the side to find Ronans hand. He places their entwined fingers on his chest and keeps them there.


	2. Push

Author's note: This one has been sitting in my documents since forever. I'm not quite content with it, but I hope you appreciate me trying.

Adam sighs softly as he feels Ronans hands on his ribs. No bruises there for a change and there are not going to be any, either.  
>Ronan kisses down his side, biting him softly. Adam has to swallow, he did not expect Ronan to be so <em>gentle<em>, but it's nice. Oh _god_ it's nice. Ronan has warm hands and his stubble scrapes Adam's skin just lightly. Adam is eagerly meeting every touch and has to hold his breath when he feels Ronans lips on his belly. Ronan leans his face against him. "So pretty," he murmurs and kisses from Adam's navel upwards. Adam can't take his eyes off him, the dark lashes, the sharp cheekbones and the fine short hair on his neck, he reaches out to touch him. Ronan looks up and leans over Adam. They kiss, playful at first, then more demanding. Adam pulls Ronan down by his shoulders, and though the other hesitates a bit, he lies down on him. The touch of so much warm skin at once is almost too much for Adam. He pulls Ronan close, hides his face against his neck. The air he breathes tingles in his lungs like effervescent powder, he might just dissolve any moment.

Then suddenly the sensation changes and the dizzyness that was so very pleasant just a second ago feels like suffocation. He can't do this. He can't. He is so out of his depth. Suddenly he's ashamed, of being so eager, so _wanton._ Adam abruptly opens his eyes and pushes Ronan off.

Ronan lies on his back and gives Adam an irritated look, but he readily lets Adam pin his arms above his head. Adam kisses him, rather desperate than tender, but Ronan meets the kiss eagerly. But when Ronan makes an attempt to break the kiss, breathing heavily, Adam clasps both of his wrists with one hand and pulls Ronans head back, fingers scrambling for purchase in the short hair. The dark-haired gasps for air, but still groans under the harsh touch. Adam bends down, biting his neck hard. Ronan pulls away instantly. "Ow, fuck!" They stare at each other, panting.  
>Ronan rubs his neck, a bruise already forming.<br>"What the fuck has gotten into you?"  
>Adam can't answer anything, he runs, and locks himself in the bathroom. With trembling knees, he sinks to the floor in front of the tub.<p>

When he's done fighting down his feelings, he goes back to his room. Unfortunately, Ronan is still there, but at least he's dressed again. Adam quickly picks up a shirt and puts it on, hands shaking. He sits down on the edge of his bed, but cannot bear to look at Ronan. He closes his eyes and his fists clench up all by themselves when Ronan starts talking.

"Adam, I don't get it. I mean, if I've done something you didn't want, then I am sorry. Tell me what it was and I'm not doing it again. But if I am to apologize because you liked it – then I just don't understand. "

"Then maybe you just don't " Adam forces out. "Maybe you should go." He adds. But when Ronan pulls him into a hug, he does not fight back. And Ronan holds him and holds out.


End file.
